Another Pikachu Vacation
by Misty1
Summary: Ash goes on a vacation, and Pikachu and the others are left at a PokeResort. My first fic here.


Another Pikachu Vacation 

Ash was going on a cruise for a week, and since it was all-human, no Pokemon were allowed in. I could tell Ash was reluctant to go, but Misty and Brock talked him into it. 

"I'm sorry you can't go, Pikachu, but the "PokeCruises" are all booked,"said Ash, I'll come get you as soon as the cruise is over. And besides, you'll have fun with all the other Pokemon I've caught, and Misty's and Brock's, too." 

And all I said was "Pika pi!" ( In human, that meabs "I'll miss you.") 

Brock found a pokemon day care that was also an amusement park for pokemon. The trio had put together their money to rent us a delux suite and a caremaster for me and the rest of the pokmon. I had to help fight in lots of battles, so Ash and his friends could afford everything. 

The amusement park was just for pokemon and park and hotel employees. The day had come to drop us all off. I was nervous at first. I'd be with a strange girl, the caremaster, but I am great friends with Charmander, Bulbasaur and the others, and wanted to get better aquainted with Misty's and Brock's pokemon. I had a chat with Onix, and he said their was a fun roller coaster built especially to fit different varieties of Pokemon. I luv rollercoasters! 

The room was beautiful, and had enough space to accomodate all of us pokemon. We all chose a bunk partner, so I was teamed up with Horsea. Squirtle was with Vulpix, and so on. I had Ash buy me a whole bag full of Ketchup, so I was comfy. 

There were two rooms filled with bunks , and both of them had a quality television with shows to spark the interest of any pokemon! I, personally, thought that the Pokesuana was a nice touch. The caremaster, Betty, was very nice and helped us out, with providing us with food and stuff. Tomorrow, we were going to the pokemon amusement park, and Betty was going to take us! One special thing about her was that she could speak Pokemon!!! 

At night time, Betty, Horsea, Staryu, Geodude, Charmander, and I sat up talking. The others were fast asleep. I told about how good a trainer Ash was and recalled numerous battles with Team Rocket. Charmander boasted how Ash had 5 badges. Geodude told some horror stories, and halfway through, I fell asleep. 

The next day.... I got so excited I could hardly contain myself! We were on our way to the amusement park! Just a couple more steps and..... WE WERE IN!!! I slapped Bulbasaur a high five. Inside the park, everyone else wanted to go on the rollercoaster, but me and Zubat had a new spark of amusement. We wanted to go on the Spinning Masterballs.(ya know, like teacups in Disney World.) Betty called over an assistant and Zubat and me were riding in the spinning masterballs! They could fit 3 pokemon in one, but since the assistant didn't want to go on, there was an extra seat in our masterball. All the seats were filling up, and soon the only seat left was next to me and Zubat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Meowth, Team Rocket's Meowth. I made Zubat aware of that, he said he'd be ready to fight if at all necessary. Meowth came and took the last seat nex to us. 

"Hey, where's the rest of Team Rocket?" Zubat asked. 

"Dey aren't allowed in dis park, remember? Dey tryed ta get in, but dey always fail, so dey sent me in ta suceed!" said Meowth., "But cut it out. I'm here for a purpose, to capture you, Pikachu!" 

I was petrified! Ash wasn't there to help me along!! Just as Meowth started to put an electric proof bag over my head, Zubat used leach life on him. At that very moment, the ride started spinning, causing Meowth to lose his bag. I quickly found my courage and thundershocked hem into the sky. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!" I thought. Boy will I ever have something to tell Ash! Since he probably won't understand me that well, I told Betty, so she could tell Ash. 

"That was quite a day!" Betty replied, "I'll be sure to tell Ash for you!" 

The next few days were spent in the resort pool , gameroom, and watching T.V. Finally, on the last day, Ash came running to retrieve his pokemon. 

"Aw guys, that cruise was nothing without my little pals!" he said. Betty told him everything that happened to me and Zubat. 

"Well, that Team Rocket never quits! I'm just glad you guys are okay!" Ash exclaimed. All the pokemon went back to Ash, Misty and Brock. And Ash continued his journey to be a pokemon master. 

THE END Hey guys, what did you think?To flame, comment, or anything else, email me at cupplesl@Prodigy.net This is my very first fanfic!! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
